The present invention relates to a method for making a wire connection of predetermined shape between a first wiring point located on a semiconductor chip and a second wiring point. Such wire connections are used in semiconductor assembly to form electrical connections to an integrated circuit located on the chip. The second wiring point of the connection may typically be on a so-called metal lead frame or on another substrate, for example a printed circuit with a plastic, ceramic, or so-called ball-grid-array substrate, or else on another semiconductor chip, as would be the case in arrangements of several chips on the same substrate (so-called multi-chip devices).